Valentine's day
by rosaji
Summary: Modern times...how the relationship started


**I don't own inuyasha**

 **.**

 ******** Valentine's day*******

He hated this day, no! hate was not covering the strong feeling ... he loathed this day, yeah that was it! Loathed this day.

He had all planned surprise his girlfriend returning from his business trip early, flowers, dinner and then he will pop the question and the ring.

Unfortunately he was the one that ended up been the surprise one, he got to her apartment just to find her with someone else. He rather not remember anything he saw there.

His now ex-girlfriend was happy celebrating her Valentine's Day with her new boyfriend. While he was at the restaurant he had made reservations at by himself, surrounded by happy and sickening couples in love. While all he wanted to drown his feelings with the bottle of wine in front of him.

To his surprise someone sat in front of him "I'm sorry for been late" the girl said

He looked at her, she was petite, pretty and with the biggest chocolate eyes he had seen.

She looked nervous having his eyes on her and started talking about getting off from work late, traffic, not knowing what to wear for the date and not finding her keys , she apologized again for keeping him waiting.

Her voice was like music to his ears for some reason, he usually hates small talk or talking but her voice calmed him, it was soothing for some reason. 'May be it was the wine' he thought.

"I know what you might think, is pathetic to go out on a blind date on Valentine's Day but hey! is fun, don't you think?"

The girl was clearly in the wrong table, but he wasn't going to correct her. He was enjoying her company.

"You can say that" he answered

"I'm Rin and you?"

"Sesshomaru "

"I think I heard that name before" she said placing her finger on her chin tapping it trying to remember something possibly where she heard his name.

The gesture was cute, he scoffed in his mind 'cute!' What a hell is wrong with him. That terminology was not in his vocabulary.

"Oh well, can't remember but it doesn't matter... So let me tell you about myself I'm 21, I work with Kagome as you already know but in a different department, I love flowers and the color orange. What about you?"

He raised an eyebrow at the information 'how many Kagome's could there be in Japan?' He wondered he really hoped it was not the same on he knew that would be troublesome.

"Sesshomaru , 27, financial analysts, I like martial arts and the color white...wine?" Gesturing to the bottle

"Hmmm sure"

He poured the wine and observed her take a zip, for her face expression she seemed to like it.

"To be honest this is the second time I have wine , this one is good. I never thought I would like it, I remember the 1st time I had it, it was horrible. We stole it from my best friends dad and he caught us drinking it and gave us a long lecture about it. I'm not sure of it was the taste or the lecture that did it but after that I didn't want to drink it again"

Definitely a chatter box he thought but still didn't mind it "there are different ones, the quality is important. This is a special reserve and expensive"

"Wow! You are going all out, huh?" She smiled

"You can say that"

She leaned slightly on the table and signaled him to come forward with her finger, so he leaned in , for some reason he felt his heart pick up the pace at her smiling face

"Just so we are clear, this doesn't mean you are getting lucky tonight" she said almost whispering

He smirked at her words "is that a dare?" asked

She laughed throwing her head back "you can try but is not gonna happen" she assured him

In some way he liked she wasn't like the others that would throw themselves at him just because who he was handsome or who he was. This was interesting.

"Let's order"

So they ate, drank more wine, talked well she did he mostly listened and got a word in the conversation here and there but he didn't mind.

After dinner he suggested going for a walk, after walking in the nearest park they took a seat in one of the benches near the water and he handed her a flower. (Don't ask where he got it from, he is sneaky)

She smiled at him they sat there quietly looking at the moon and stars.

He felt her shivering and he brought his arms around her to warm her up. It amazed him how she fitted in his arms and he liked it.

He looked down and the beauty he had in his arms, she was sleeping with a visible smile on her face.

They remained like that for a while until he picked her up and took her to his car. He drove to his place and once there he carried her to his bedroom.

He laid her down on his bed and took her heels off and covered her with a blanket.

Grabbing some comfortable clothes he went to this bathroom and changed.

He went back to the room and lay next to the beauty that was there, she looked like a nymph with the reflection of the moonlight.

He smirked caressing her cheek; no matter what she said or thought, he did get lucky today "I won" he murmured before closing his eyes.

 **THE END** …well NOT THE END, Just the beginning .

Hope you guys liked it. HAPPY V-DAY!

Posted 2.12.16


End file.
